You're Ludwig
by FreckledSaint
Summary: Just drabbles of Little Germany and Big Brother Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia walked alone. Austria had Hungary to get rid of him and now he's alone. Sure, he liked being alone but at times he'll look at Austria and Italy, England and America or France and Canada, he will be jealous. It was October and he enjoyed the whispers of the cold wind until he heard a scream. The scream was short and sudden and followed by a bump. Prussia ran up the hill to find a little blond boy, who resembled Germania to a scary point.

"Hey kid."- The little boy looked up- " Where are you from?" " I don't know. I was walking with a man with long, blond hair and blue eyes. He told me to stay here and wait for a "nation" to come."

Prussia sighed, typical Germania. Well he must trust them enough to leave the newest sibling here.

"My name is Gilbert. I'm your big brother. What's your name?" - The child looked confused. " Apparently not." Prussia picked up his little brother and began walking back home. He looked at the youngling who was playing with Gilbird. The boy appeared timid, wonder how he will react to the rest of the brothers... and Austria. He'll probably introduce him to Denmark to whom he was closer. Prussia began to think names for the little boy. Maybe Björn? No, Austria mentioned something about naming a new little brother Björn.

Then it hit him. Ludwig. In honor of Germania who was a famous warrior. Ludwig A. Beilschmidt.

"Big brother..." Ludwig tugged on Gilbert's hair. " What's my name?" Gilbert looked Ludwig straight into the eyes and smiled:

"You're Ludwig."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ludwig, wake up." Prussia shook Ludwig awake." It's time to go."  
"To the big Swiss house?"  
"No. Not this time. If anything, Austria's house is bigger. So is the house of the Germany regions." "Who's Austria?"  
"Remember the snob that you and I deliberately avoided last month? That's him. I think you'll like France better." Prussia sighed. "We're going to Norway's house."  
Prussia tried to get the boy dressed appropriately; but the dogs and Gilbird were getting in the way of that. In the end Ludwig wore a plain, white shirt and old, black pants. It didn't occur to Gilbert until they left that Ludwig may have gotten the animals to taint the new clothes so he wouldn't have to wear them. The older brother was pestered with an endless stream of questions from the younger brother. Ludwig is truly a bright child. Although his curiosity did often get him into trouble.  
"Big brother, who is that?" The child pointed his finger at Russia. "He's from the east, right?"  
Prussia panicked at the sight of the tall, Russian man in the distance. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and ran the other way. They ran until they finally reached Norway's house. Poor Ludwig who wasn't physically ready for this kind of pressure on his body was practically dying.  
"BIG BROTHER." Ludwig looked up. "What was that for?"  
" That man was Russia, or in his native tongue: Россия. He is the largest country in the world and most people fear him. I, personally am not fond of him. I lost **4 **eyelashes because of him. But maybe you can befriend him. Just be careful. Very careful." Prussia turned his head at the door of Norway's house. "Let's go."  
When they entered the house, all of the Nordics were there. It was rather awkward because everyone (except Norway) did not expect each other. Ludwig wasn't used to a large amount of people in the same room. Even back home when they had guests over he hid in his room so much that Prussia calls it his "nest". Ludwig hid behind Prussia while staring at everyone (except Denmark; he met him soon after being found by his brother.) cautiously.  
"Norway. I thought they won't be here." Prussia said in a low voice.  
"Iceland's a backstabber." Norway replied coldly. Looking at the terrified child behind Prussia he softened his voice and said "What's your name child?"  
Not everyone found it hard to see why Ludwig replied so quietly. He was most likely horrified by the huge rifle near Finland. But then he saw Denmark's axe and attempted to pick it up. Prussia kept telling him that an axe wasn't a toy but Denmark was more than happy to teach the young child the art of battle axes.  
"So Ludwig's his name…" Iceland whispered with a raspy voice.  
"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
" Gilbert." Norway said. "He reminds me of Iceland. You think I can stay over at your house? I would like to get to know him better."  
"Sure. I don't see why not. It's good for him to meet new people."


	3. Chapter 3

It began to rain as Norway, Prussia and Ludwig walked to their house. Norway was walking alongside Prussia while Ludwig was much farther in front.  
"So who does Ludwig know so far?" Norway asked as Prussia opened up an umbrella, "I mean which nations?"  
"…Not many. He freaks out when there's a lot of people in our house. But so far he knows you, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Switzerland and Liechtenstein." Prussia sighed. "The kid has seen the rest of the brothers. But when I tried to get him to come downstairs he began to cry. Later Bavaria accused me of kidnapping a child. So I usually leave him with Erika."  
"Erika?"  
" I didn't tell you about her?" Norway shook his head. "Oh. Erika is an old lady who lives near us. She's kind enough to babysit Ludwig when I have to go somewhere."  
Prussia and Norway continued to talk about Ludwig until they saw him running back to them crying. And behind him were 3 men who were none other than Bavaria, Saxony and Hesse.  
" BIG BROTHER!" Ludwig screamed as he jumped on Prussia. He pointed at the three other brothers and quietly whispered "who are they?"  
"Hey Ludwig, don't cry." Norway picked Ludwig from Prussia before turning his face towards Prussia. "Maybe I should hold him while you sort this out?" Prussia nodded his head before he looked at Bavaria.  
"The hell are you three doing here?" Prussia asked.  
"Well remember dad told us we got a new sibling; we thought we might look around to see if he already came." Bavaria pointed at Ludwig, "Is that him?"  
"Yes. And Ludwig came 3 months ago idiot." Prussia snapped.  
Hesse walked towards Ludwig and smiled at him. "Hi! My name's Hesse and I am your older brother." Prussia saw that Ludwig was horrified (Hesse's scar is to blame) and pushed Hesse away from the 5 year old.  
"Hesse. If you didn't notice, you're scaring him. Same goes for you Saxony."  
"HOW AM I SCARING HIM?" Saxony retorted.  
"Well for one you're carrying a knife," Norway said. "And you're swinging that knife around."  
"Can we settle this down at my house?" Prussia raised his voice so his voice could be heard through Norway's and Saxony's arguing. "It's cold and both Ludwig and I are hungry."  
Everyone agreed and was heading towards Prussia house, much to Ludwig's annoyance. 

**Author's note: Writer's block is being a pain in the ass. Well we got 3 new characters appearing in the story. And yes, Ludwig is about 5 years old here. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ludwig darling, how old are you?" Hesse spoke gently, smiling at the boy.  
"Five." Ludwig raised his hand while turning his head and looking at Bavaria and said "I turned five in the beginning of October. Third of October."  
"God damn it." Bavaria picked Ludwig up. "We missed your birth-"  
"SWEEEEEAR."  
"What?" Hesse and Bavaria looked confused as the little boy covered Bavaria's mouth.  
"That's a bad word. You shouldn't say it." Ludwig said as he was put on the floor. He looked at Bavaria, whose smile grew bigger.  
"I apologize Ludwig." Bavaria sat down on the floor. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'll try not to swear again." Bavaria said with a smile. The smile that became bigger when Ludwig smiled and nodded in approval.

Saxony peered through the kitchen door and smiled at his brothers. It was quite ridiculous to see Hesse and Bavaria playing with toy soldiers that Ludwig brought over to them.  
"I've been thinking." Prussia said. Saxony turned his head and shut the kitchen door so that the others won't hear them. "Do you guys want to go somewhere together? Ludwig doesn't particularly play with other children in the neighborhood. Nor does he want to accompany me to meetings. I understand why, but I would like to introduce him to other nations. You know, so he can socialize. Otherwise he just sits around in his room and draws or plays with toy soldiers."  
Saxony thought about what Prussia said. "You know, "-Saxony patted Prussia's back-"Don't worry about him. Sweden wasn't very social and he turned out just fine." Prussia stared at Saxony in horror. "Bad example, okay." Saxony thought some more." We should… We should take him to one of our meetings. Where there are only us Germans. Bavaria, Hesse and I can tell everyone not to make such a big deal. As I understood, Ludwig doesn't like to be in crowded places, so just try to keep him calm. He should get used to his big, big family before anyone else." Saxony grinned at Prussia." Sound good?"  
"Sounds good." Prussia agreed. "Dinner's almost ready, can you-"  
"PRUSSIA." Bavaria slammed the door open. "WE'RE HUNGRY."  
"IT'S ALMOST READY. MY GOD PATIENCE." Prussia yelled at Bavaria.  
"Yeah whatever." Bavaria remarked.  
"Aren't you troublesome?" Prussia growled.  
As Prussia and Bavaria's argument heated up, and Hesse joining in, Ludwig gently tugged Saxony's shirt and pulled him closer before asking. "Are they always like that?"  
Saxony patted Ludwig before sighing." Yes. Yes they are. But don't worry, you'll get used to them."


	5. Chapter 5

"Big brother! Big brother!"  
Ludwig shouted as he ran to the meeting room in the house of Germanic regions. As he swung open the door, everyone looked at him.  
"Is that the boy?" Austria said, raising an eyebrow.  
"You know Austria, he has a name. So call him Ludwig." Prussia gritted his teeth. Prussia turned his head to look at the little boy. "What do you want, Ludwig?"  
Ludwig ran up to Prussia and whispered something into his ear. Austria and several other regions observed Ludwig. It was obvious that he was related to Germania; both of them have blond hair and ice blue eyes. Ludwig has paler skin though, probably because he doesn't go outside as often as they did when they were children.  
"Gentlemen." Austria said calmly; when he got everyone's attention, he continued talking. "I nominate myself to raise young Ludwig. Who agrees with me?"  
Hesse and Saxony looked at Prussia, who instantly began to argue with Austria. Hesse's gaze slowly moved towards Ludwig, who was clinging to Prussia. Saxony, on the other hand, noticed sheets of paper in Ludwig's free hand. "Ludwig, may I see what you have in your hand?" Ludwig quietly walked over to Hesse and showed the pictures.  
"This is big brother and I. We went to a market last week. Big brother bought me a new pair of shoes and several new collars for my puppies." Ludwig then showed the second picture. "This is you, Hesse and Bavaria. Big brother told me you like coffee so I drew you with a cup of coffee." Ludwig gave Saxony the picture and told him he could keep it. As Ludwig was about to say something, Austria called him.  
"Ludwig." Austria said ever so seriously. "You're going to live with me. Hungary and I will take good care of you. Go pack your –"  
"NO."  
"Excuse me?"  
Everyone looked at Ludwig. Prussia was very surprised, since Ludwig is usually soft spoken. This was the first time Ludwig interrupted someone so angrily.  
"I said no. I'm not going to live with you. I'm going to stay here with big brother." Ludwig exclaimed.  
"Ludwig, we think that it would be best if I am the one raises you and not-"  
"Who is "we"? From what I understood, "we" is you. Do I not get a say here?" Ludwig paused for a moment and glared at everyone before he continued speaking. "Is it because you think big brother is irresponsible? I was told that Hungary, whoever she is, does your cleaning. Sure, big brother can be a little bit unpredictable but he's my big brother nonetheless. I **am** going to live with big brother, and if you don't like it, well then it's your problem, not ours. What gives you the right to decide who is going to raise me?" Ludwig stared at Austria before he looked at Prussia. "Big brother, I'm hungry."  
Prussia scooped Ludwig up and walked out of the room, telling everyone that he'll come back after feeding Ludwig. As they walked out, Bavaria let out a chuckle, earning him a punch from Austria.  
"Would you look at that," Frankfurt said slowly, "that boy has a way with words. He beat you just then Austria." Frankfurt said with a smile. "It is pretty obvious that Ludwig has no desire whatsoever to be with Austria so I say that he stays with Prussia."  
"Frankfurt, are you serious?" Austria gasped. "Prussia?" Frankfurt, along with everybody else stared at Austria. "Fine. Prussia it is." Austria paused for a moment before saying "Ludwig is going to play at least two musical instruments and I won't take "No" as an answer."  
"As you wish, Austria." Frankfurt shrugged. "I'll go tell that to Prussia."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ludwig. Pay attention."  
"…"

Austria was glaring at the little boy in front of him. Ludwig was usually obedient, but today he acting bratty.  
"Ludwig. What is it? Why are you acting out so much?" Austria asked as he patted Ludwig's head. "You usually very polite, but you're acting particularly bratty today."  
"I'm late to meet papa?" Ludwig snapped at Austria, looking down. Austria, on the other hand, didn't understand who this "Papa" was. "Ludwig, what are you talking about?"  
"Papa." Ludwig looked at Austria, and then he understood that Austria doesn't know what he was talking. "I look like him, but I have short hair. He's really tall and he doesn't smile with his mouth, he usually smiles with his eyes. He carries a bow and arrow with him and-"  
"Germania?" Austria interrupted. "Wait a minute, Ludwig. You saw Germania? When and where? And does Prussia know?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Austria before responding. "Papa plays with whenever Gilbert goes to war or to other states. Bavaria and Saxony usually ignore me so I can leave the house and they won't notice. Papa and I play in the forest. He taught me how to swim!"

Austria was surprised. Austria never thought Germania would come back, let alone visit, any of them after his death; like the Great Roman Empire does with his grandchildren.  
"Can I go now?" Ludwig said in a very irritated tone, breaking Austria's train of thoughts.  
"What? Where are you going to go?" Austria looked at Ludwig, "To the forest? Do you know how dangerous it is there? There are wolves and bears deep in the forest." he warned. Ludwig smiled back.  
"I'll be fine! I promise! Papa said that he'll teach me how to use a bow and arrow. And to answer your question from before, Gilbert does know about papa. Although he rarely enters the forest with me. If you're worried about wolves and bears, papa always leaves me by the front door. And if it's late and Bavaria and Saxony are in the living room, he helps me get through the windows. Can I go now?"

Austria thought for several moments before getting up from his char. "I suppose it is fine. But you must be back home by sunset. And don't bring any stray dogs and cats, got it?  
"Understood." Ludwig sprinted towards the back door, before leaving the house, he yelled: "Austria! I'll bring you a bouquet of flowers from the forest!"  
Austria sighed, before following the boy's path and locked the door.  
"I see who your favorite child is, Germania."

**A/N: One of my head canons is that Germania would visit Germany when he was feeling lonely and play with him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia had to go back to Austria's house to sort out the Germania story. He would've brought Ludwig with him but he began to fuss and cry. So he asked Belgium to look after him while he was away. Belgium agreed happily. There was a lot of talk about the little boy and she wanted to meet him.

She, however, did not expect for Ludwig to catch a fever. Belgium was tucking in the child, who was coughing continuously and had a high fever. "Ludwig darling," Belgium asked as she put a cold towel over his forehead. "How are you feeling?" Ludwig looked up and smiled in response. "You're feeling better?" the boy nodded, "Oh that's wonderful!" Belgium exclaimed, relieved. She had called Denmark to come over because she didn't want Ludwig to be alone and she had to tend to the chores.  
"What's up, little sister?" Denmark walked into the room casually. "I heard the Ludwig got sick." Denmark said as he placed his palm on Ludwig's forehead. "You're scorching hot. Were you playing outside in bad weather?"  
"Maybe." Ludwig said softly.

Denmark laughed as he pulled out a book from his back. "I'll take over from here, Belgium." He said, gesturing her that she can leave. Denmark turned around to Ludwig and grinned. "Do you know the story about Holger Danske? If not, I'll tell you right now." 

**A/N- I swear I'm not dead.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I help you with anything?" Ludwig asked in a confused tone. "You've been looking at me for exactly 14 minutes and I'm feeling uncomfortable."  
"I never saw you before! Who're you?" A blond boy with bright blue eyes asked him excitingly. "My name's Alfred. Also known as the America! I came here with England."  
"Wait, you're the country across the Atlantic, right?" Alfred nodded in response. "Pleased to meet you! My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I represent the country Germany and the youngest of the German states." Ludwig introduced himself.  
"You're a polite one! England would love you. He always nags me on… everything! Alfred then started to tell his new companion stories about his country. While the latter was deeply interested, because there weren't many books about America in the bookstore that he frequents. And the fact that he is often busy with studying other European countries never gave him a chance to properly learn about the New World. Now, he just met the representation of one of the countries of the New World!

Meanwhile, Prussia and England were observing the children from the dinner table. "So this is the child everybody was buzzing about?" England commented while sipping his tea. "You know, out of all of you, Ludwig looks the most like Germania."  
"You know my father?" Prussia raised his eyebrow at that statement.  
"Not really. But I do know that Celt wanted to bed Germania, he'd also describe how he looked like. If I remember correctly, Germania would sometimes come over our house because of the Rome's orders."  
"I see. Thank you for the information." Prussia thanked England, who nodded in approval.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bavaria."

"What is it kid?" Bavaria glanced at Ludwig, his attention was immediately drawn to the book Ludwig was holding. "What's that?" He pointed to the book. Ludwig looked down and then faced Bavaria again.  
"Oh, this?" He smiled. "Prussia gave me this book. It consists of texts in French and translations in German. He told me I need to improve my French." The boy grimaced. "Then he has the audacity to tell me to stop letting my puppies sleep in the same bed with me."  
_So this is what he was complaining about in the meeting. Must be a pain to wash and change the bedsheets every day_. Bavaria ruffled Ludwig's hair. The boy was growing up just fine under Prussia's care. Although he couldn't help but wonder, how different of a child would have Ludwig been if he was living under Austria's roof. Ludwig would've been even more serious than he currently is. "Ludwig, you should hang out with Austria more often."  
Ludwig was surprised. He doesn't see Austria often because he doesn't get along with Prussia. "I know you're very happy with Prussia," Bavaria continued. "But Austria wants to spend more time with you. And you'll learn a lot of things from him." Ludwig thought about it. But it wouldn't hurt to visit Austria more. It's not like he has a lot of friends here. "I guess I can. I'll have to ask Prussia."  
Ludwig scurried of to go ask Prussia. Bavaria smiled, Ludwig was a smart kid. But he was also considerate of others.  
"You must be really proud of this one, Germania."


	10. Chapter 10

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LUDWIG!" Prussia screamed as he slammed open the door. He had done his waiting and now was his moment to shine. He picked Ludwig up, who was just as excited for Christmas. "We are going to have so much fun today! We are going to the Christmas market in an hour so get ready!"  
Prussia left his brother to get ready. Meanwhile he was going over his schedule. It was going to be Ludwig's first time in a true Christmas market. He wanted it to be perfect because when Ludwig was still under Germania's care, they celebrated it by themselves in the woods. Nothing wrong with that, but this would be a perfect opportunity for him to socialize with other people (besides Erika).  
After Ludwig got dressed and ate breakfast, they headed out. Prussia loved the look on his little brother's face, a look of joy and wonder. Ludwig has been excited the moment the townspeople began to set up their stalls and decorate their homes. The other brothers will have visited them by evening for Christmas dinner. This also meant that Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein would come.  
When they reached the Christmas market, Ludwig's eyes were shining. Joy began to fill Prussia with so much joy, as it meant that Ludwig would most likely share his passion for everything Christmas. This could be the first time Ludwig actually enjoyed going in a place with lots of people; Germania's upbringing did turn him into a somewhat loner. Prussia's dream was for Ludwig to play with children who were physically his age. However if he would prefer if Ludwig became friends with other young nations, as it would be terrible to see the sparkle in his brother's eyes to dim because his human friends would grow up much faster than he would. Moving on would most likely be one of the hardest thing he would have to teach Ludwig.

"Brother," said Ludwig. "Can we go to the wood carver's stall?"

"Sure! You know Ludwig; all of the woodcarvings made by Paul Herrmann are very special because he always tries to specialize them for people! In addition, his wife Louise makes the best Frankfurter Kranz in my opinion." Prussia told Ludwig as they approached Paul and Louise.

Paul and Louise Herrmann were one of the nicest people in town in Prussia's opinion. Unlike the other woodcarver who scares children with his temper, Paul invites them in to watch him work and he knows Paul is looking for a talented apprentice besides his own son. Louise is not a local, she moved here shortly after marrying Paul. The children (including Ludwig) loved hearing her talk because of her Swiss accent. She really made a difference in the bakery because she brought over recipes from Switzerland to here.

"Well hello there!" Paul greeted Prussia and Ludwig. "How may I be of service today, Mr. Prussia?" Paul smiled and leaned over the counter to get a better look at Ludwig. "Louise! Look who came to see us!"

Louise walked over to her husband and smiled at Ludwig. "Good day Ludwig!" Louise always told Prussia how Ludwig reminded her of brother back in Switzerland. "Aren't you dressed nicely today? What brings such a handsome boy to our humble little booth?" She petted Ludwig's hair. Prussia really admired Louise. She left her parents and brother in Switzerland just to marry Paul. Moreover, Ludwig acts as a constant reminder of her brother Georg back home. However, that never stopped her from being cheerful in a little German town that was foreign to her.

"We would like one nutcracker please." Prussia pointed at the row of handmade nutcrackers.

"A nutcracker?" Ludwig gave him a puzzled look. "Aren't nutcrackers expensive?"

"Ludwig, you always stare at Austria's nutcracker as if you want to steal it and keep it for yourself. In addition, it is your first Christmas with me so my present to you will be a nutcracker." Prussia turned back to face Paul and Louise. "Could you please show us several nutcrackers for him to choose?"

Paul and Louise were overjoyed and brought out several large nutcrackers and placed them in front of Ludwig. Ludwig looked at the group of nutcrackers and looked at them thoughtfully. Prussia was paying Paul in the meantime.

"Excuse me," Ludwig spoke softly. "I would like this one, please. " He said as he picked up the nutcracker with a blue coat. Ludwig hugged the blue-coated nutcracker as Prussia paid for it. Louise and Paul waved goodbye to Ludwig as they walked to other stalls. Ludwig, as Louise commented, had Ludwig enamored.

**A/N: Part 2 will come later. Either today or tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

Prussia and Ludwig spent the whole day walking around the Christmas market and the whole time Ludwig's eyes were shining with joy only an innocent child could have. This was his first time around so many people, and he was not frightened, he was instead laughing, smiling, and playing with other town children. His jolly nutcracker stayed put in his leather bag that Bavaria gave him on his birthday. Prussia was worried that Ludwig was born at the wrong time, a chaotic and unsafe time. However, this was the first time in a while had he felt happy for Ludwig's future. His younger brother would not be malnourished like himself, he has access to more reliable education, even if Prussia was to fade away and join their father, he would feel happy if he raises Ludwig properly and provide him with joyous moments he could not experience himself. Prussia smiled as he followed Ludwig, who was playing with Paul and Louise's son.

"Ludwig," Prussia tapped his brother's shoulder. "We have to go back home. Our other brothers will be arriving soon. We should get ready."

Ludwig nodded and waved goodbye to the Herrmann family. The two brothers proceeded to walk back to their home beyond the village. Their house is located on the outskirts of the town, and most likely was the furthest from the market. Their neighborhood does not have many people, most tend to live either in the center or in the southern end of the town. They lived in the northern part of the town, closer to the woods where, according to Ludwig, Germania plays with him.

"Hey Ludwig," said Prussia. Ludwig looked up at his brother. "There might be a day where you'll have to be alone by yourself. I genuinely hope that day never comes, but we will have to see what the Lord has in store for us. Remember you asked me what my Christmas wish is?" Ludwig nodded in response. "Well, my Christmas wish is to never be forgotten. I do not know what might happen to Prussia as a country, truth be told, no nation knows what fate awaits them, but please never forget me or any of your other brothers, and never ever forget that you are loved by our father and by us."

"I promise." Ludwig immediately answered. "Papa already told me how nations come and go," Prussia widened his eyes, knowing that Germania cares a lot about Ludwig meant a lot to him since he always wondered how Ludwig was raised with Germania. "I don't think you will ever disappear, brother. You are too wonderful. I also know that you would never leave me alone willfully. Every time we go to church, I pray to the Lord so he would protect our kingdoms from invaders and other disasters that may cause our people harm. I also keep my family in my prayers, especially papa." Ludwig significantly tightened his grip on Prussia's hand. "Can he come?" Ludwig whispered with tears filling up his eyes. "Can papa come? He told me he thinks he is not welcome in our house, but I really want him to come. I made him a present too."

"Of course he can come!" Prussia responded quickly. "How about this, you go inside our house and tell Bavaria or Hessen that I went to the forest and will come back soon, alright?"

"Yes, of course! You are going to tell papa that he can come!" Ludwig hugged Prussia and ran inside the house. Once Prussia was sure that Ludwig was safe inside the house, he continued to walk up north. After about ten minutes, he reached an old oak tree that withstood centuries. A human man had planted this oak tree there in honor of his wife who died in childbirth. Prussia, to this day, remembers the tear-stained face of the man who planted this tree. He would like to tell this story to Ludwig one day, to teach him more on life and death.

"Hey, Germania," Prussia called as he rubbed the oak tree. "Remember us when we saw that man plant this tree in honor of his wife? Do you remember all those nice moments that we had before you left? Would you not like to form some memories with Ludwig? It would bring him a great amount of happiness to see you with us. Surely, you could visit us sometimes; Rome seems to do that with his children. "

The moment Prussia said that, Germania stood beside him and placed flowers on the tree. "If it will not bring any discomfort, I would like to spend some time with Ludwig on this Christian holiday that all of you seem to enjoy."

Prussia smiled at Germania, his stoic father definitely was a lot softer with Ludwig than he ever was with any of his other sons. The two men walked back to the house side by side. Prussia noticed Germania was holding a covered basket with what appeared to be presents for Ludwig. This seemingly insignificant fact made Prussia warm and happy on the inside, Ludwig would receive love and care from his father and that made Prussia smile. It has been a while since the whole family was together.


End file.
